Shadow's Agony
by Megera22
Summary: My version of Sombra's Origin. Sombra is a young prince who lives in the life of happiness where his brother Rubian is king. Sombra never was jealous of his brother. Rubian assigns a personal assistant, Ruby Melody, to help him in his magical studies and Sombra soon finds that there is more to her than meets the eye. But when the Sirens attack, everything goes down hill.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's Agony

By Diana Hart

Chapter 1

_I will honestly say I have been wanting to write a MLP fanfic for a while, but I couldn't come up with a good story until now. Please enjoy and leave a comment._

* * *

"Brother? Are you in the library again? Brother!? Where are you?"

A red toned stallion wandered the halls in search. The crystal palace around him shined in the light as he trotted closer to the library. He knew that's where his brother most likely was. It was his favorite place in all of the kingdom. The stallion's horn glowed red when he stopped at the library door and opened it with his magic.

"There you are Sombra. Father wishes to see us."

Sombra looked up from his book, "Oh, Rubian, I'm sorry. I didn't know the time passed so quickly."

Rubian chuckled at his brother. "That's just like you, Sombra. Always studying your magic. But we must hurry, we don't want to keep Father waiting."

"Yes," Sombra stood up onto his hooves, "Let's go."

The brothers left the room and began their walk to the throne room. Upon entering the room, they met the gaze of their father, the King of the Crystal Empire. They majestically walked stand in front of the throne.

"Thank you for joining me." The older stallion said. "As you know, Rubian's coronation will be happening at the end of this week. I wanted to go over a few things for the celebration ball with you two."

"Father," Rubian cut it. "I would still like to say that I believe that Sombra would be a greater leader for this Empire than I. He is far more knowledgeable."

"But you forget Rubian that the people trust you better. You know the hearts of our people better than I could ever." Sombra assured. "You would be a fine King for this Kingdom, I have full faith in you."

Rubian nodded at his brother, but still looked uncomfortable. Their father continued business shortly after the conversation then dismissed them. The brothers walked down the corridor once again, Sombra in full intent to go back to the library.

"You do you think me a good king?" Rubian cut into his thoughts.

Sombra turned his head. "I told you back at the throne, you know the people more."

"But you know more about the politics and history."

"And whenever you need help with that, you can always s call upon me and I will assist you, brother."

Rubian nodded at his statement. "Going back to the library?"

"But of course." Sombra gave a devilish grin.

"You must get out of there more, meet some people, have fun." Sombra's brother pushed his shoulder, jesting.

He simply shrugged, "maybe someday. But this is your time, Rubian, you will become King and rule with a kind heart."

With that, Sombra left his brother and entered the library once again. Upon opening the door, he heard a quick skirmish and then several hoof beats of someone running away. He looked towards the sound a caught a quick glance of a maroon colored mare with a cutie mark of a music note on a book.

"Miss!" He called, only causing her to run faster.

Sombra chased after her, he didn't know why, but his young mare intrigued him, though he never met her. He turned several corners, following the mare, hoping to catch her and meet her.

"Miss, I will not harm you." He called to her once again before turning another corner, and losing her.

_Who was she?_

Time passed and the time of the coronation had come. It was a grand event where every pony was invited. A graceful ball was held in honor of the new king. Sombra watched proudly as his brother was announced to the people as their king. Soon the halls were filled with music as every pony began to dance in celebration.

Sombra looked over to his brother for a moment and noticed how he was spending quite an amount of time with a pink crystal mare with a simple crystal paintbrush cutie mark. During events like this, Sombra attended but often didn't participate, he wished he could continue reading.

"Sombra!" Rubian called, the mare close behind him. "Brother, I wish for you to meet Hazel Paradise. She is quite the artist."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hazel." Sombra complimented.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, your highness." She returned with grace. "His Majesty has honored me with his presence and he insisted I meet his brother the prince. He speaks highly of you."

"Really?" Sombra glanced to his brother. "Well, I hope he's also told you of his achievements."

"Oh yes, and I am very impressed." She said with a smile. "I'm happy I got to meet the royal family of the Crystal Empire."

Hazel bowed deeply with Sombra shortly after giving her a gracious nod. She gained the favor of the King quickly and Sombra quickly knew Rubian would spend most of the evening with her.

"Sombra, there is someone else you should meet." Rubian said once again. A differing mare walked over to be in front of Sombra. "Brother, this is Ruby Melody. She will be starting as your personal assistant from this day forward."

"Rubian, I don't need an assistant."

"I know, but I mean to get you out of that library somehow, and this is the best thing I could think of." His brother grinned at him.

Sombra looked over the Pegasus for a short bit. Black and red mane, maroon coat with shades of purple, and a formal gown covering her slender body, but gave freedom to her wings, provided her a majestic tone. She held herself high and showed she was not afraid of anything.

"Ruby?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Fine, come with me. We have some work to do." Sombra turned and began to walk out of the ballroom, listening carefully to make sure she was following.

After leaving the loud crowded area, he turned to her and looked her in the eyes, red clashing with red.

"Go change into something more comfortable, we may be up late." He stated and watched her nod in understanding. "Meet me at the library once you are finished."

The dark stallion turned once again but paused when he realized something.

"You do know where the library is, right?"

She nodded again. With that, Sombra turned and made his way to the one place he could find peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's Agony

Chapter 2

_I will honestly say I have been wanting to write a MLP fanfic for a while, but I couldn't come up with a good story until now. Please enjoy and leave a comment._

* * *

Sombra entered the library, grateful for the silence it provided. He was never comfortable with social situations, so he often tried to get away. He was able to escape to any world if he simply had a book.

Walking back to where this book was left open, and laid down into a comfortable position so he could continue his reading. Moments later the door opened and Ruby walked into the room. She glanced around for a moment until she saw Sombra simply reading.

"Excuse me, your highness, but didn't you say we had work to do?" She asked.

His eyes never strayed from the book. "I only said that to get away from the ball, these were never my events."

"Wouldn't you be missed?"

"I wouldn't care less."

Ruby pinched her lips together and walked over to stand in front of him. She watched as Sombra paid no attention to her and began to turn the page of his book. She lifted her hoof and pressed it down on the page, preventing it from moving.

"Your Highness, you must take part in these celebrations, it's your duty as prince."

Sombra let out a sigh, "you're really not going to let me be on this, are you?"

She shook her head as she held her hoof firm on the page. Sombra cocked and eyebrow before giving up. He stood once again, gaining a small smile from Ruby. Sombra began to walk out the door once again, but he paused as he saw the cutie mark she had. It was a music note on a book.

"You're…" he trailed off.

"Is something wrong, your highness?"

"No," he shook his head. "I think I'll go to the gardens."

"A wise choice, your highness."

With that, he left the library, uncertain of this assistant that was assigned to him. He was used to working alone, but having someone around might be a nice change. She was pleasant, from what he could tell, and she would provide a good opinion when time came to it.

_Rubian always told me I required more friends. _Sombra thought as he slowly made his way to the gleaming garden.

Once the chilled air surrounded him, he felt relaxed about the night. Sombra could hear hints of the music from the ballroom, but the serenity of being alone in the gardens provided much more in temperance than a party could ever.

He let out a relieved breath as he let the moonlight dance on his face. He didn't hear the Pegasus walk up behind him.

"Your highness?" Ruby called to him.

Sombra jumped slightly, and then turned to look at her. "Yes, sorry. What is it Ruby?"

"I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Yes," he replied, "Just lost in thought."

His head turned back to the moon, admiring its beauty. They were silent for several moments before Sombra spoke, his eyes never straying from the moon.

"Tell me, Ruby, how often are you in the library?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Earlier this week, I entered the library and saw a young mare there, but she ran away. All I could tell is that she had a maroon coat and her cutie mark was a music note on a book." He turned and slowly walked over to her.

She didn't answer right away but she was intimidated by how the prince stood over her with a downward gaze. She took a quick glance to her cutie mark then looked back at him.

"I went in there to get a book for one of the noble stallions. Other than that, I hardly ever go there." She quickly said averting her gaze.

Sombra stared down at her, knowing full well she lied. He turned away from her abruptly, slightly appalled at the lie.

"You might want to get used to it then, you will spend most of your time there, seeing you are working with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's Agony

Chapter 3

_I will honestly say I have been wanting to write a MLP fanfic for a while, but I couldn't come up with a good story until now. Please enjoy and leave a comment._

* * *

By the next day, Sombra saw his brother spending time with Hazel, from the night before. It was clear that Rubian was smitten by her. Sombra didn't say anything, from what he could tell, the pink mare was good and she deserved respect. She was a noble mare at birth, so Sombra saw no problem with his older brother showing interest with her.

Sombra made his way back to the library that morning, he wanted finally finish the book he had been reading before Ruby made him return to the party. He opened the door with his magic and made his way to where he left the book. He made it to the spot but found the book missing.

_Maybe she put it away. _He thought as he went to go find it at its shelf. The book was missing from there as well.

"Good morning, you're Highness." Ruby called behind him. "Have you had your breakfast yet?"

"No," He replied quickly. "Ruby, have you seen the book I've been reading?"

He turned to look for it in a different area, but saw Ruby holding it in the crook of her arm. He glanced down at it, then back up to her several times before speaking.

"And why do you have that?"

"You're Highness, you need to properly take care of yourself." She began. "Without food, you will suffer the consequences of malnutrition."

Sombra glared at her as he used his magic to grab the book from her. But before he could even mentally grasp it, she flew into the air, keeping a distance from him. Whenever he tried to get ahold of her, she would simply move in such a way that he couldn't grab her.

"I simply ask, as your assistant, to go eat before finishing the book." She eventually landed in front of him when he gave up. "I will give you your book afterwards."

He pinched his lips together. "Fine."

With that, he exited the room to go have the first meal of the day.

A while later, Sombra was enjoying his book, while Ruby when off somewhere else in the library. If he needed her, he would simply call for her. While reading, he heard something fill the area. It was quiet, but distinct, music.

Putting a pause on his book, he stood and began to follow the sound. After turning a few corners, he stopped, the music had stopped for a while. He waited, but finally it started again. He continued to follow the sound until he found Ruby sitting in a corner, practically slaving over what he could tell was a journal.

She was tapping her hoof against the hard surface, making a rhythm as she hummed along. With a quill in her mouth, she wrote down some words, then scratched them out before writing some others.

"So," Sombra said, causing her to jump and drop the quill. "I guess this explains your cutie mark."

"You're Highness," She stood and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, if I was disturbing you I will stop."

"No," He walked over to her and used his hoof to tilt her head up to look at him. "I would like to hear more of your music. It's enchanting."

"I'm not the best of singers, I'm just a writer."

"I don't see how that matters."

She averted her gaze for a moment, before nodding. She sat back down and turned the pages of her book until it landed on a finished song. Sombra watched as she concentrated on her work, while he lied down near by to listen.

She opened her mouth, and music filled the air.

_"Oh how you're the morning star. You guide me to thy light. Your love and tranquility pure, I could never lose sight. Your smile is my sun, your eyes my moon. How I have grown to miss them all too soon…"_

"Brother!"

Sombra glared, _Rubian, always with perfect timing. _His thoughts were sarcastic as he stood. Ruby had stopped, looking a little startled, again.

"You will have to sing the rest to me later, I'm afraid my brother needs me." Sombra explained.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about, you're Highness." She smiled.

Sombra smiled back, he turned to leave but hesitated for a moment. He looked back at her. "I wish you would simply call me by my name, Ruby. You need not be so formal with me."

He didn't stay to hear her answer. He didn't want to argue with her. He made his way out to where Rubian was. His brother smiled broadly at him as he was excited to tell Sombra his news.

"Is something the matter, Rubian?"

"Nothing could bring me down this day, Sombra." Rubian said. "Father has agreed to allow me to be joined, in matrimony, with the fair Hazel Paradise."

"That was quite a short courtship."

"Well, in all honesty, father has allowed me to court her and eventually marry her, it will still be a while before the actual marriage. I hope she agrees to it."

"Rubian," Sombra said as he began to walk with his brother towards the door. "Any mare who would reject your kind affections would surely be insane."

"I hope you are right, Sombra."

Rubian left after that, leaving Sombra in a quiet state. His brother was King, of course he needed a Queen. And who would be finer than Hazel. Sombra was truly happy for his brother to have found someone worthy of his love.

He made his way back to where Ruby was, but found her missing again. He let out a sigh before leaving the library, for some reason having a feeling of foreboding.


End file.
